ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
I've Got a Bad Feeling About This...
}} Miko Miyazaki makes her way to the throne room as the remaining Order of the Stick are cut off from doing the same. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Kazumi Kato ◀ ▶ * The Sapphire Guard ** Soon Kim ◀ ▶ ** O-Chul ◀ ▶ ** Black-haired Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ▶ ** Blue Crewcut Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ▶ ** Blue-bearded Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ▶ ** Road to Adventure Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Black-Haired Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Blue Spike Haired Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Chonmaged Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Completely Bald Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Crewcut Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Do-Ragged Sapphire Guardsman (also as Ghost-martyr) ◀ ▶ ** Flying Sapphire Sorceress ◀ ** Goggled Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Grey-cloaked Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Navy-haired Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Balding Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Blue-cloaked Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Blue-haired Sapphire Sorcerer ◀ ** Green-haired Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Grey-haired Sapphire Sorcerer ◀ ** Grey-shield Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Jiaya ◀ ** Purple Spiky-haired Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Purple-haired Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Teal-haired Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ▶ ** White-helmeted Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Wingfooted Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Yunji ◀ ** White-cloaked Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Dark-Goggled Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Grey-bearded Sapphire Guardsman ◀ ** Unarmored Midriff-baring Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ ** Blue Streak Sapphire Guardswoman ◀ * Xykon ◀ ▶ * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * Jirix ◀ ▶ * Three Hobgoblins Transcript Jirix: Hey, the Supreme Leader said to stay here! Hobgoblin Soldier #1: We should be helping him! Hobgoblin Soldier #2: Yeah! Jirix: Those are positive energy spirits now, not flesh-and-blood humans! You can't hit them with nonmagical weapons like that! Jirix: Trust me, we're a LOT safer staying right— Miko Miyazaki decapitates Jirix with a high kick, "POW!" His head strikes the first hobgoblin, "clunk!", killing him. Miko continues past, killing the remaining soldier with a karate chop, "chop!" The throne room. Scores of dead paladins lie below the flying Ghost-martyrs which they became. Soon fights Xykon while Redcloack turns five of the remaining spirits, "POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!". O-Chul remains paralyzed by Soon's Gate. Miko sees the carnage from the throne room door with alarm. Miko Miyazaki: It all makes sense now. I understand what I need to do. Miko: The path is clear. She enters the throne room. Cut to Elan in the wall tower. Elan: ... Elan: Hey, did anyone else get that foreboding feeling just now? Elan: Guys? Haley: No, we are NOT launching ourselves into the throne room using the catapult! Belkar: Why the hell not? Haley: Because we don't know how to aim a catapult that precisely! Belkar: Right, and that's why we fling the two nameless soldiers first, so we can see where they splat and adjust our aim accordingly. Kazumi Kato: *gulp!* Belkar: I mean, seriously, do I have to think of everything around here??? Trivia * The title is a running gag from the Star Wars franchise, first spoken by Luke as they approach the Death Star. * Released about 12 hours after #460, this strip marks the shortest time between updates to the comic during its entire run. * This is the final appearance of most of the Sapphire guard. ** First appearing in #320: Road to Adventure Sapphire Guardswoman. ** First appearing in #447: Black-Haired Sapphire Guardsman, Blue Spike Haired Sapphire Guardsman, Chonmaged Sapphire Guardsman, Completely Bald Sapphire Guardsman, Flying Sapphire Sorceress, Goggled Sapphire Guardsman, Grey-cloaked Sapphire Guardsman, Navy-haired Sapphire Guardsman, Balding Sapphire Guardsman, Blue-cloaked Sapphire Guardsman, Blue-haired Sapphire Sorcerer, Do-Ragged Sapphire Guardsman, Green-haired Sapphire Guardswoman, Grey-haired Sapphire Sorcerer, Grey-shield Sapphire Guardsman, Jiaya, Purple Spikey-haired Sapphire Guardsman, Purple-haired Sapphire Guardswoman, White-helmeted Sapphire Guardsman, Wingfooted Sapphire Guradsman, Yunji, and White-cloaked Sapphire Guardswoman, ** First appearing in #449: Dark-Goggled Sapphire Guardsman, Grey-bearded Sapphire Guardsman, Unarmored Midriff-baring Sapphire Guardswoman. ** First appearing in #461: Blue Streak Sapphire Guardswoman. External Links * 461}} View the comic * 46438}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Turn Undead Category:The Battle of Azure City